Libertarian Conservative Party
The Libertarian Conservative Party (LCP) was founded in 2436. It is a registered party in the Federal Republic of Kalistan. The Libertarian Conservative Party, the Federal Republic of Kalistan's newest party, supports maximum liberty in both personal and economic matters. We advocate a much smaller government; one that is limited to protecting individuals from coercion and violence. The LCP tends to embrace individual responsibility, oppose government bureaucracy and taxes, promote private charity, tolerate diverse lifestyles, support the free market, and defend civil liberties. Stance on Ten Major Issues Personal Issues * Government should not censor speech, press, media or Internet. * Military service should be voluntary. There should be no draft. * There should be no laws regarding sex for consenting adults. * Repeal laws prohibiting adult possession and use of drugs. * There should be no National ID card. Economic Issues * End "corporate welfare." No government handouts to business. * End government barriers to international free trade. * Let people control their own retirement; privatize Social Security. * Replace government welfare with private charity. * Cut taxes and government spending by 50% or more. Economy of Kalistan Kalistan has a powerful economy, based largely on investment and service industries. Despite this, there are also large, specialized agricultural and manufacturing industries. Kalistan is famous for being located in the Drug Belt of Seleya, and is one of the top producers of high quality raw opium, hashish, and coca, and is also a center for drug refining and synthetic drug manufacture. The largest industry, however, is Suldanor's treacle mining sector, which gives Kalistan the world's largest share of treacle production. The Kalistani Economy was until recently dominated by three major conglomerates, known as the Big Three: Kalistani Saccharine Corp, Ananto Worldwide, and Grand Enterprises. In 2374 these companies (along with all other private assets) were absorbed into the government, only to be privatized again in 2381 in the National Divestment Auction. From 2381 to 2391, Kalistan's economy functioned as a "dual system," with private businesses competing against eachother and parallel nationalized companies. In 2391, the remaining public holdings, including media and infrastructure, were privatized, making Kalistan an entirely private economy. Despite this, Kalistan, especially Ananto, is subject to rampant unemployment, nearing 10% in some places, and overall some of the worst on Terra. Nonetheless, the country as a whole, and especially the capitalist investing and factory-owning elite, is extremely wealthy. The Kalistani unit of currency is the Kalistani Ruble. Kalistani Economic Information Politics of Kalistan :See also Index of Kalistani Politics The President is the head of state of Kalistan, who is to a three year term. The president has been Alan Hopkins of the Socialist Libertarian Party since 2416. Elected with the president are the members of Parliament. The largest party in parliament is currently the Socialist Labour Party, with 178 seats out of a total of 750. The parliament appoints a cabinet, lead by the Chancellor. The current cabinet, established in 2414, consists of the Socialist Libertarian Party, the Rights and Freedom Party, and Socialist Labour Party; and is led by chancellor Adrienne Beaulieu of the Socialist Libertarian Party Kalistan generally holds national elections three years after the previous election. These elections are for the position of President, seats in the Parliament, and provincial and distrist government positions. Kalistan's legislative branch consists of the unicameral Parliament, made up 615 MPs elected from population-based districts. In addition to law making, parliament has the ability to call for early elections, if a large vacancy of seats developes or a vote of no confidence passes against the president. Parliament does not, however, have the power to impeach the president. Kalistan has a judicial branch in the form of the Kalistani Constitutional Court. The court's limits are not clearly defined yet, because it is a new addition to the Kalistani constitution. The court's justices serve terms twice as long as MPs or the President, and are appointed by the political parties of parliament and the president. Kalistan's President serves as the chief of the executive branch and Head of State. There is no term limit on presidents, and many have served for over twenty years. Presidents are elected independently of the Parliament. Previously the President's only power was that he was the only person capable of forming a cabinet, which yields all other executive powers, but this now resides with any party in Parliament. The president can issue decrees dictating cabinet policies, but these are dependent on the cabinet to carry out. The Chancellor is a position appointed with the cabinet, who chairs it and the parliament. There is an official limit on the lifespans of cabinets, but it is seldom recognized.